Saint Seiya: νέα εποχή: Ares
by Nea Epoxe
Summary: História de Saint Seiya que se passa duzentos e trinta e nove anos após o tempo que conhecemos.
1. Prólogo

SAINT SEIYA: νέα εποχή

ARES

Duzentos e trinta e nove anos se passaram desde a rebelião de Saga de Gemini, a derrota de Poseidon e a queda de Hades. O ano é 2226. O mundo evoluiu. Novas tecnologias foram descobertas, novas guerras foram travadas. Doenças foram curadas, problemas solucionados... Muito mudou. Mas uma coisa, não: Atena e seus Santos sempre surgem para defender a Terra!

Mesmo com a ambição, a crueldade e a impiedade humana, a esperança não morreu. Cinqüenta e três Santos vivem com seus cosmos ardentes, prontos para defender o Amor e a Justiça!

O Santuário ainda é um mistério para as pessoas, e Atenas não foi violada pelas máquinas. Sente-se o cheiro da mitologia na cidade!

Chegou o momento de se iniciar a primeira Guerra Santa desta geração. Em meio aos conflitos violentos dos humanos, o inimigo é convenientemente Ares, o Deus da Guerra...


	2. Chapter 2

**SAINT****SEIYA****: **νέα εποχή

**Capítulo 1 – Embate prateado**

_**Arredores do Santuário de Atena**_

Nas ruínas de um pequeno templo, um jovem Cavaleiro de Prata chamado Koguryo estava meditando. Era final de tarde, e não havia ninguém por perto. O agradável silêncio reinava, o que ajudava na concentração do jovem.

De repente, atrás dele, um outro jovem apareceu, carregando uma caixa de armadura. Koguryo levantou-se e encarou o outro.

**?: **Olá, Koguryo. Acho que não se lembra de mim. Sou Rosden, de Cães de Caça.

**Koguryo: **Oh, sim. Rosden, me lembro.

**Rosden: **Sua Sagrada Armadura de Índio já está restaurada.

Rosden colocou a caixa no chão, próxima a Koguryo.

**Koguryo: **Obrigado. E agradeça ao seu irmão por mim.

**Rosden: **Pode deixar. Até mais!

Rosden virou-se e começou a andar. Koguryo manteve-se imóvel, apenas olhando para o outro. Ele começou a tremer, uma intensa fúria e crueldade tomaram conta dele.

**Koguryo: **TENMA KOUFUKU!

Koguryo disparou uma poderosa rajada cósmica contra Rosden, que foi atirado longe, quase que para fora do templo. Ele gemeu, e levantou, com alguns ferimentos visíveis no rosto.

**Rosden: **Koguryo... p... por que fez isso?!

Koguryo lançou outra rajada contra Rosden mas, dessa vez, ele conseguiu se desviar.

**Rosden: **Koguryo, pare!

**Koguryo: **Eu, o Terror, devo eliminar os Cavaleiros de Atena...

A voz de Koguryo ficou sombria e sutil.

**Rosden: **O quê? (pensamento) _Eu não tenho opção se não contra-atacar._ STARDUST REVOLUTION!

Uma chuva de estrelas cadentes desceu violentamente em direção a Koguryo. Houve um clarão. Koguryo certamente foi atingido. Rosden esperou... quando a fumaça e a luz sumiram, lá estava Koguryo, intacto. Ele havia vestido sua armadura!

**Rosden: **Grr... oh, não... (pensamento) _Ao contrário de mim, ele está de armadura... estou em clara desvantagem! Só me resta elevar meu cosmo! _STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!

Rosden começou a disparar diversas rajadas de luz, que logo tomaram todo o local. Mas Koguryo conseguiu ser rápido.

**Koguryo: **KAHN!

Uma esfera se formou ao redor de Koguryo e conseguiu barrar a luz do golpe de Rosden.

**Rosden: **Droga!

**Koguryo: **Ha, ha, ha! Fraco Cavaleiro de Atena...

**Rosden: **Koguryo, do que está falando?! Você também é um Cavaleiro de Atena!

**Koguryo: **Não me faça rir! Cavaleiro de Atena, eu? Ha, ha! Eu sou um deus!

**Rosden: **(pensamento) _Será que ele foi possuído por um espírito maligno?_

**Koguryo: **Chega de conversa... OHM! TENMA KOUFUKU!

**Rosden: **Argh! CRYSTAL WALL!

Uma quase invisível parede protetora se formou em frente a Rosden, enquanto o poderoso golpe de Koguryo era lançado. As duas técnicas se chocaram, e permaneceram estáticas por alguns segundos. Então, o Tenma Koufuku conseguiu quebrar a parede de proteção, mas perdeu a maior parte de seu impacto e não causou maiores danos a Rosden.

**Koguryo: **Desista! Você não pode comigo!

**Rosden: **STARDUST REVOLUTION!

Koguryo não teve tempo de fazer nada. As estrelas cadentes de Rosden avançaram contra ele rapidamente.

**Koguryo: **Aaah!

Koguryo ficou um pouco atordoado, mas não teve danos físicos.

**Koguryo: **Ha, ha, ha! Essa brincadeira já está me cansando... Morra, Rosden! TENMA KOUFUKU!

O golpe de Koguryo foi contra Rosden de um modo que o último não pudesse desviar. Quando Rosden estava prestes a ser atingido, a rajada de Koguryo simplesmente desapareceu. Alguém interferiu.

**?: **Mas o que significa isso?!

_**Continua...**_

**Koguryo, Cavaleiro de Atena de Prata da Constelação de Índio**

**Idade: **15 anos

**Data de nascimento: **20 de agosto

**Local de nascimento: **Índia

**Local de treinamento: **Índia – Ganges

**Altura: **1,72 m

**Peso: **64 kg

**Cor do cabelo: **louro

**Cor da íris: **azul

**Tipo sangüineo: **O

**Golpes secretos: **Tenma Koufuku, Kahn, Ohm

Koguryo é um dos Cavaleiros de Prata mais poderosos desta era. Foi treinado pelo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem, que passou a ele algumas de suas técnicas. Koguryo é uma pessoa que esconde muitos segredos, e pode ser a chave para muito do que está por vir.

**Rosden, Cavaleiro de Atena de Prata da Constelação de Cães de Caça**

**Idade: **15 anos

**Data de nascimento: **1º de março

**Local de nascimento: **Grécia

**Local de treinamento: **Grécia – Santuário

**Altura: **1,75 m

**Peso: **69 kg

**Cor do cabelo: **verde

**Cor da íris: **azul

**Tipo sangüineo: **A

**Golpes secretos: **Stardust Revolution, Starlight Extinction, Crystal Wall

Rosden, juntamente com seu irmão Hage, foi treinado por Kiki, o Grande Mestre do Santuário, que passou para ele a técnica de restauração de armaduras, que foi muito bem aprendida, apesar de Rosden não descender do continente de Mu.

**Capítulo 2 – Problemas espirituais**

**Rosden: **Hum? Quem é você?

**?: **Eu sou Kagyu, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem.

Rosden e Koguryo ficaram encarando o Cavaleiro de Ouro. Alguns segundos se seguiram em silêncio.

**Kagyu: **Koguryo, pode me dizer por que está atacando seu companheiro?

**Koguryo: **Eu não sou Koguryo, Cavaleiro... Ha, ha!

Kagyu mantinha os olhos fechados. Ele ficou um tempo apenas analisando a situação.

**Kagyu: **Sim, tem razão. Você não é Koguryo. A sua alma está repleta de trevas.

Kagyu colocou as mãos a frente, com as palmas voltadas para si.

**Kagyu: **Desapareça, espírito maligno! OHM!

Uma rajada de energia foi das mãos de Kagyu até Koguryo, que cambaleou e caiu. Kagyu foi até o seu discípulo e se ajoelhou, ajudando-o a se levantar.

**Kagyu: **Você está bem?

**Koguryo: **Mestre... estou... sim.

**Kagyu: **Ótimo...

Kagyu se virou para Rosden.

**Kagyu: **Cavaleiro de Cães de Caça, o que aconteceu aqui não deve se espalhar. Koguryo foi dominado pelo mal por um instante, mas isso não voltará a acontecer.

**Rosden: **C... certo.

Rosden se virou e foi embora do templo. Kagyu e Koguryo ficaram sozinhos.

**Koguryo: **Mestre... eu não entendo... o que aconteceu comigo? Por que fiz aquilo?

**Kagyu: **Koguryo, não se preocupe. Volte à sua meditação. A sua mente deve revelar à ela mesma sua condição espiritual.

Kagyu virou-se e começou a andar para fora do templo.

**Koguryo: **Mas, mestre...

Kagyu ignorou e continuou andando.

_**Sala do Grande Mestre, Santuário de Atena**_

Um dia após o acontecido com Koguryo, o Grande Mestre chamou o Cavaleiro para fazer perguntas. Teria tudo sido descoberto? Como?

**Grande Mestre: **Koguryo de Índio, através de uma pessoa, pude saber que você usou seus golpes em um templo perto daqui...

**Koguryo: **Senhor, eu...

**Grande Mestre: **Não me interrompa!

**Koguryo: **Desculpe...

**Grande Mestre: **Bem, você certamente não atacou por nada. Pode me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu?

**Koguryo: **Ora, eu... estava treinando.

**Grande Mestre: **Treinando? Usando seus golpes com potência máxima? Isso não parece lógico.

**Koguryo: **Eu estava usando os golpes contra um pilar.

**Grande Mestre: **Um Cavaleiro de Prata como você não precisaria de muito esforço para destruir um pilar. Não tente me enganar, rapaz! Diga o que estava fazendo!

**?: **Senhor, se me permite...

A cortina atrás do trono do Grande Mestre se abriu, e uma bela garota saiu de lá.

**Grande Mestre: **Atena?! O que está fazendo aqui?

**Atena: **Senhor, eu não acho que Koguryo tenha feito algo de errado... O templo em questão está abandonado então, mesmo que fosse danificado ou destruído, não nos causaria nenhum problema. Koguryo estava apenas no lugar errado e na hora errada.

**Grande Mestre: **Bem, já que é assim, Atena... mas, Koguryo, não faça mais nada que possa parecer suspeito aos olhos do Santuário.

**Koguryo: **Certo, Grande Mestre... (pensamento) _Obrigado, Atena, obrigado..._

**Grande Mestre: **Já pode se retirar.

**Koguryo: **Com licença...

Koguryo virou-se e andou depressa até a saída. Estava suando: tinha escapado por pouco.

Ele resolveu ir até a Casa de Virgem para informar ao seu mestre o que havia ocorrido. Quando chegou lá, Kagyu estava meditando. Koguryo parou em frente a ele, e esperou alguns segundos. Kagyu saiu de sua posição e ficou de frente para o discípulo.

**Kagyu: **Não precisa me dizer, Koguryo. Eu sei que o Grande Mestre chamou você para perguntar sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

**Koguryo: **Foi o senhor que...

**Kagyu: **Não, eu não sei quem foi. Mas o Grande Mestre me informou que iria falar com você. Eu pedi para acompanhá-lo, mas ele não permitiu.

**Koguryo: **Pelo menos, eu consegui me safar... Mestre, o que aconteceu comigo?

**Kagyu: **Eu já disse. Você deve buscar a resposta dentro de si mesmo.

**Kagyu, Cavaleiro de Atena de Ouro da Constelação de Virgem**

**Idade: **18 anos

**Data de nascimento: **21 de setembro

**Local de nascimento: **Índia

**Local de treinamento: **Índia – Ganges

**Altura: **1,86 m

**Peso: **76 kg

**Cor do cabelo: **louro alaranjado

**Cor da íris: **verde

**Tipo sangüineo: **AB

**Golpes secretos: **Tenbu Hourin, Tenma Koufuku, Rikudo Rinne, Kahn, Ohm

Kagyu é o Cavaleiro de Ouro que protege a Casa de Virgem no Santuário. Ele é o mestre de Koguryo de Índio e Lanka de Pavão. É um homem misterioso e poderoso, que sabe de coisas que ninguém mais poderia saber.

**Kiki, Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena**

**Idade:** 259 anos

**Data de nascimento: **1º de abril

**Local de nascimento: **Tibete

**Local de treinamento: **Himalaia – Jamiel

**Altura: **1,89 m

**Peso: **78 kg

**Cor do cabelo: **ruivo

**Cor da íris: **violeta

**Tipo sangüineo: **B

**Golpes secretos: **Stardust Revolution, Starlight Extinction, Crystal Wall, Genro Mao Ken

Kiki foi treinado pelo Cavaleiro de Áries da era passada, Mu. Ele é o último descendente do continente perdido. Com o tempo e com a experiência, Kiki se tornou o Grande Mestre do Santuário, guiando os Cavaleiros dessa era para proteger a paz no mundo.

**Milla, atual reencarnação da deusa Atena**

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Data de nascimento: **7 de setembro

**Local de nascimento:** Grécia – Santuário

**Altura: **1,61 m

**Peso: **45 kg

**Cor do cabelo:** azul

**Cor da íris:** azul

**Tipo sangüineo: **AB

Milla é a atual reencarnação de Atena. Ela mostra ser doce e pacífica. Mais sobre ela deverá aparecer nos próximos capítulos.

**Capítulo 3 – O novo inimigo**

_**Casa de Áries, Santuário de Atena**_

Todor, o Cavaleiro de Áries, foi um dos únicos que não dormiram naquela noite fria. Ele havia sentido um cosmo poderoso e agressivo que avançava lentamente pelo Santuário, e foi imediatamente até sua casa Zodiacal. Lá ele esperou três minutos, até que um sujeito apareceu, no topo da escadaria.

**Todor:** Quem é você? O que quer?

**?:** Eu sou Quionis, o General Berserker do Medo.

**Todor:** Berserker?! Um guerreiro do deus Ares?!

**Quionis: **Exatamente.

**Todor: **O que você quer? Declarar guerra?!

Todor assumiu uma postura de luta, como se estivesse se precavendo de um suposto ataque.

**Quionis: **Declarar guerra, sim. Guerrear, não.

**Todor: **Hein?

**Quionis: **Chegou a hora de Ares se vingar pela derrota que teve contra Atena, há incontáveis eras. Saibam apenas disso. Agora, adeus...

Quionis virou-se para ir embora, mas...

**Todor:** Você acha mesmo que vou deixar você fugir?!

Todor acendeu seu cosmo. Quionis olhou para ele.

**Quionis:** Humpf, não vou lutar, Cavaleiro patético.

Quionis abriu os braços e começou a espalhar uma estranha nuvem negra pela arena. Logo, o Cavaleiro de Áries ficou envolto em uma total escuridão.

**Todor: **O quê? Eu não posso ver nada... eu não escuto nada, nem os ruídos da noite...

Aquilo causava pânico. Era como estar flutuando no espaço, sem luz e prestes a ser atacado.

**Todor:** Não... Tenho que parar isso... BURNING NOVA!

Uma gigantesca rajada de fogo foi lançada para o alto. A nuvem negra se dissipou, pouco a pouco. Quionis havia sumido.

**Todor:** Preciso que alertar o Santuário...

Todor olhou para os dois lados, e então partiu em direção à Sala do Grande Mestre. Quando chegou lá, estava vazio, mas em alguns segundos o Mestre apareceu ao lado do trono.

**Grande Mestre:** Todor, o que foi? Há alguns instantes senti um estranho cosmo na casa de Áries.

**Todor: **Mestre, era um Berserker de Ares! Ele está declarando guerra à Atena!

**Grande Mestre:** Como é?

**Todor:** É isso, Mestre! Ares quer guerra!

**Grande Mestre:** Hum, de acordo com a história mitológica, Atena batalhou contra Ares uma vez... no início, a nossa deusa estava em desvantagem mas, liberando o uso das Armas de Libra para os Cavaleiros, a situação foi invertida e Ares simplesmente fugiu...

**Todor: **Não podendo ser morto ou selado...

**Grande Mestre: **Exatamente.

**Todor: **Hm... Mestre, você já sabia de Ares?

**Grande Mestre: **Eu estava prevendo que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. E, bem, chegou a hora...

A porta da Sala se abriu. Um homem belíssimo apareceu. Era o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

**Todor: **Diekirch?

**Diekirch:** Mestre... Todor... peço desculpas por minha intromissão, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa.

**Grande Mestre: **Tudo bem... precisamos alertar imediatamente a todo o Santuário.

**Todor:** Sim!

**Diekirch:** Vou ajudar no que puder.

**Grande Mestre: **Certo. Agora voltem para suas casas.

Todor e Diekirch fizeram uma pequena reverência ao Mestre, e seguiram até a saída.

_**Algum lugar em Esparta, Grécia**_

Quionis se ajoelha diante de um vulto sentado em um trono.

**Quionis: **Meu senhor, eu cumpri a missão que me designou. O Santuário de Atena já sabe de sua volta.

**?: **Excelente!

**Quionis: **Deseja que eu faça mais algo, Senhor?

**?:** Não... agora, só resta esperar o momento certo de colocar nosso plano em ação.

**Quionis: **Então, peço permissão para me retirar, senhor.

**?: **Concedido.

Quionis se levanta e sai da presença do vulto.

**?: **(pensamento) _Eu dominarei o mundo e o transformarei num lugar cheio de guerras e conflitos intermináveis! Ha, ha, ha!_

**Todor, Cavaleiro de Atena de Ouro da Constelação de Áries**

**Idade: **18 anos

**Data de nascimento:** 8 de abril

**Local de nascimento:** Bulgária

**Local de treinamento:** Grécia – Ilha Salamina

**Altura: **1,83 m

**Peso: **77 kg

**Cor do cabelo:** laranja

**Cor da íris: **azul

**Tipo sangüineo: **AB

**Golpes secretos:** Burning Nova, Firing Catcher

Todor é um poderoso Cavaleiro de Ouro, de personalidade forte e grande caráter. Ele é uma peça importante na Guerra Santa que está começando.

**Quionis, General Berserker do Medo**

**Idade:** 31 anos

**Data de nascimento:** 13 de julho

**Local de nascimento:** Grécia

**Local de treinamento:** Grécia – Santuário de Ares

**Altura: **1,87 m

**Peso: **80 kg

**Cor do cabelo:** preto

**Cor da íris: **castanho

**Tipo sangüineo: **B

**Golpes secretos:** Darkness Cloud, Vengeance Shock

Quionis é um General Berserker de Ares. Como todos os Bersekers, é misterioso, então ainda não se sabe muito sobre ele.

**Diekirch, Cavaleiro de Atena de Ouro da Constelação de Peixes**

**Idade: **19 anos

**Data de nascimento:** 28 de fevereiro

**Local de nascimento:** Luxemburgo

**Local de treinamento:** Grécia – Ilha de Docos

**Altura: **1,86 m

**Peso: **73 kg

**Cor do cabelo:** preto

**Cor da íris: **azul

**Tipo sangüineo: **B

**Golpes secretos:** Bloody Rose, Royal Demon Rose, Piranian Rose

O mais belo Cavaleiro do Santuário, Diekirch é um exemplo de poder, bondade e benevolência. Mais sobre ele será revelado em capítulos mais a frente.


End file.
